


A Not!Fic about Derek and Stiles

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Headcanon, M/M, Not!Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few theories/fictional musings about what Derek and Stiles would be like once they're together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Not!Fic about Derek and Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> This was in answer to a question about who would do what in a given OTP, and it kind of ended up being a fic of sorts as I answered the questions. And I like it, so I'm putting it on here. So there. For the Tumblr post, click [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/58493736526/sterek-d).

**Who cooks:**

> Derek. As much as Stiles cares about his Dad’s health and making sure he eats right, Stiles could care less about what he eats and mainly subsists on curly fries, pop tarts, and frozen pizza. Which Derek refuses to eat. So Derek cooks  _real_ food that involves chopping vegetables up and an oven and a stove. Because so what if he previously lived in the burned out shell of his childhood home and an abandoned train car, doesn’t mean he ate crap. (“‘Werewolf physique’ requires protein, Stiles. Bread makes you fat.” “Ok, 1. when did you have time to watch Scott Pilgrim vs. the World, and 2. how come I wasn’t invited to watch it with you?” “Just eat what I made you or you won’t get dessert.” “Is dessert an actual dessert or do you mean a blow job?” “The faster you eat your dinner, the faster you find out.”)

**Who does the laundry and other chores:**

> Stiles, as surprising as it may seem. Derek likes to leave crap everywhere, and ok Stiles does too, but at a certain point he can’t stand it. So he just gathers all the towels and underwear Derek likes to leave on the floor and the socks that they’ve both left in the living room and just throws them all in the washer, which ends up being a mistake because his favorite Mets jersey gets stained by Derek’s new red underwear that Stiles forced him to buy because they looked sexy, and now Stiles is regretting having Derek buy them. After that (because Stiles had a meltdown and Derek and he had a shouting match that turned into angry sex which turned into apology cuddling which turned into makeup sex), Derek and Stiles take turns. Stiles even made a chore wheel, and when he’s feeling generous he does most of them and when he’s feeling vindictive and angry he turns it to make Derek do most of them. It ends up being even in the end (and Derek apologizes for the ruined Mets jersey by taking him to a game and getting a new one).

**How many children do they have:**

> Two. It actually takes them a while to have kids, mainly because they are both afraid that their lives are so crazy and messed up with all the supernatural crap they deal with that they don’t want to add raising a child to the mix. However, through a series of events, a nearby pack gets decimated and the only surviving members are a brother and sister; the girl, Ciara age 10, is a werewolf and her brother, Trevor age 4, is not. The Sheriff pulls some strings and works it all out to have Stiles and Derek adopt them, and although it takes some adjustment, they both wonder why they didn’t have kids sooner. Ciara is brave and strong and reminds Derek of Laura, especially when she bosses Trevor around. And Trevor is quiet, but Stiles can get him to laugh at the tiniest things. He doesn’t talk to Derek much (Stiles tells Derek about all the things Trevor tells him because apparently Trevor can talk Stiles ear off but it’s only ever him) and Derek worries about it constantly, that maybe he’s afraid of him because he’s an alpha or a werewolf or something. But the day he runs up to Derek when he comes home from work and gives him a hug, a kiss on the cheek, tells him “Welcome home, Daddy,” and runs away, Derek stops worrying and can’t stop smiling that whole week afterwards.

**Who’s more dominate:**

> You’d think it’d be Derek, huh? And it’s true in many ways Derek is the more dominate one because after all he’s the freakin’ alpha and has werewolf superpowers. But really… Stiles tends to be dominate in the ways that matter. When it comes to werewolf/pack business, Stiles is happy to let Derek do his thing, only stepping in when he thinks Derek is being stupid or unnecessarily dangerous. But at home, Derek defers to Stiles, and he likes it. It’s exhausting being the alpha all the time, and Stiles is none too happy to take control and boss Derek around… like in the bedroom.

**Favorite nonsexual activity:**

> It’s a toss-up between watching movies and making fun of really horrible ones (it’s like their own private MST3K), and playing video games. Derek wasn’t into video games at all until Stiles convinced him to play Call of Duty with him and he ended up liking it. Now they have game nights and try to beat each other’s scores. And he doesn’t tell Stiles (although Stiles totally knows but he thinks it’s funny Derek thinks he doesn’t so he pretends) but he also plays Stiles’s copy of Bioshock Infinite and Batman: Arkham Asylum. When the kids come into the picture… they end up playing Mario Kart or Mario Party.

**Their favorite place to be together:**

> In bed. Ok ok fine. BESIDES that… there’s two places. One is a little more public: it’s the restaurant that Derek took Stiles on their first official date. He had been incredibly nervous both because of the Sheriff’s threats right before they left when he picked Stiles up, and because he’d never really been on a date before. He usually would just end up falling together with someone, and although he could say the same was the case for he and Stiles, Stiles refused to say they were together until Derek took him out. Obviously the date had worked out fine because they ended up going to a clearing in the preserve and making out under the stars, which is of course their second favorite place to be together.

**Any traditions:**

> Derek is a big romantic, and he likes recreating that first date every year on their anniversary. After the restaurant closes down though, Derek ends up cooking Stiles’s two favorite things—Derek’s signature homemade lasagna and Stiles’s mom’s pierogis, and that’s the tradition that sticks. Every year on the anniversary of the fire, Stiles takes off work (after they get Sierra and Trevor, he makes sure Scott and Allison can watch them or his dad) and spends the day with Derek. Some years they wouldn’t say anything about it and just spend the day doing normal things and that night Stiles would hold Derek close while he cried silently. Other years Derek would need Stiles to distract him, making him play games, go to the movies, talk to him about anything and everything so he wouldn’t relive what happened. But eventually, Derek got to the point where he was okay enough to tell Stiles about his family and they would spend the day with Derek telling him about his parents, and his little brother, and his cousins and the traditions they had every full moon and around the holidays, and they start doing those traditions too.

**Their “song”:**

> Stiles likes to say it’s things like “[Hungry Like the Wolf](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oOg5VxrRTi0)" or Metallica’s "[Of Wolf and Man](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=guTTGJ_PK2Q),” but really Stiles has a list of songs that accurately describe he and Derek and different stages of their relationship (like the beginning being “[I Hate Everything About You](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d8ekz_CSBVg)" by Three Days Grace, and a few lines from "[Bleeding Out](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gJEoxeW7JvQ)" by Imagine Dragons are pretty accurate when Derek became Alpha and they started working together more), but his favorite is "[King and Lionheart](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A76a_LNIYwE)" by Of Monsters and Men and "[Beside You](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GJ0z1LH6RJc)" by Marianas Trench (and Derek likes those too).

**What they do for each other on holidays:**

> Stiles always gives Derek two things. Something meant to be a gag/joke gift (usually something wolf-related like the wolf slippers he bought once, or a pair of ridiculous underwear or a silly shirt), and something serious/sentimental (like a photo album he had spent months putting together of everything he could find about Derek’s family before the fire, newspaper articles, yearbook photos, community newsletters, and then also pictures of them and the pack and their family; Derek had immediately taken Stiles upstairs to bed after that one). Derek isn’t good at buying funny things like Stiles, but he is good at noticing what Stiles likes (Stiles still doesn’t know how Derek was able to find a vintage set of original Spiderman action figures) and needs (Stiles uses the desk Derek built for him everyday even if he doesn’t even have any work to do).

**Where did they go for their honeymoon:**

> They had wanted to go to Italy, but then a bunch of evil fairies decided to show up at their reception unannounced and fighting/killing/chasing them off ended up taking much longer than they thought and they gave their tickets and hotel reservation to the Sheriff and Melissa McCall (and really it was only a matter of time right?) while they stayed in town to clean up. They do end up going to Italy on their 5th anniversary, and when the Sheriff and Melissa get married (thanks to that little trip to Italy they took together) for  _their_ honeymoon they end up sending Stiles and Derek to Hawaii while they take a road trip to Yellowstone.

**Where did they first meet:**

> Stiles kind of got Scott bitten by a werewolf and made him lose his inhaler in the process, and when they go to find it Derek’s there threatening about how they are trespassing on his property and menacingly throwing Scott his inhaler back. Oh and Stiles kind of got him arrested by his dad. But really water under bridge. (He doesn’t think Stiles remembers, but Derek and he met a while ago before that when Stiles was very little and had gotten distracted by a Spiderman display at the store, which then made him lose track of his mom. Derek, who was 12, had found him sitting on the floor crying, and Derek had taken him by the hand and sniffed out Stiles’s mom to return him to her. He doesn’t tell Stiles until after they’ve been together for 10 years, and all Stiles can say is, “That was you?!”)

**Any pets:**

> The pack counts, right? Also the kids, they count too. And really, isn’t that enough?

**What do they fight over:**

> Sometimes it’s really stupid inane things like taking out the trash or doing the dishes, but when they  _really_  fight is when there’s some supernatural threat they have to deal with and Derek gets too protective or throws himself into danger to avoid risking Stiles getting hurt, especially when Stiles does the same thing by jumping to their aid even though he’s human and fragile.

**Do they go on vacations, if so where:**

> Aside from that trip to Italy and Hawaii, they don’t really take many vacations because they don’t have time since Beacon Hills is a beacon for supernatural crap and the pack needs their alpha. They do try to go to the beach and take a few road trips down the California coastline, and when Derek surprises Stiles with San Diego Comic Con tickets, they have sex… many times, in many positions… for hours.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello and fangirl with me on [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
